


Cry For Help — Voltron Age Regression

by ch3rryc1garettes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents, Age Play Little Keith (Voltron), Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pacifiers, cg!lance, i don’t know what else to add lol, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3rryc1garettes/pseuds/ch3rryc1garettes
Summary: "whatever this was, one part of himself prayed keith wouldn't remember this.the other part hoped he did."✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼(lowercase intended-see first page for disclaimers)keith was an age regressor to cope, but also had a burning crush on his teammate lance. would lance unintentionally take on the role as caregiver or will keith have to find another way to his heart?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

disclaimer page!  
✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

just a few heads up:  
—lowercase IS intended  
—there will most likely not be smut (not in this book at least) but the boys are still 17 and 18  
—age regression is NOT A K!NK! DDLG/B AND CG/L ARE K!NKS. agere and cglre is STRICTLY NON K!NK! i myself am an age regressor and cannot stress enough how frustrating it is automatically being associated with kink. keith uses AGE REGRESSION to cope with his issues, not a kink. just keep that in mind  
—i will try to update when i can but i'll try to make the chapters pretty good and juicy  
—my name is nat and i hope you enjoy the book!!

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼


	2. ıllıllı   🍼 o n e 🧸   ıllıllı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "whatever this was, one part of himself prayed keith wouldn't remember this.
> 
> the other part hoped he did."
> 
> ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼
> 
> (lowercase intended-see first page for disclaimers)
> 
> keith was an age regressor to cope, but also had a burning crush on his teammate lance. would lance unintentionally take on the role as caregiver or will keith have to find another way to his heart?

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

(third person pov—adv lit)

it had been a long day for the red paladin of voltron, keith kogane. battling the galra on alien planets nearly every day now had been taking a toll on his frail body. he parked his lion in the boarding station and sat himself in the lounge with the rest of the team, as they always did. now, keith got very stressed and overwhelmed very easily. he had a tendency to not handle simple things well, regardless of the circumstance. all at the same time, his flooded brain had a crush on his fellow teammate, the blue paladin of voltron, lance mcclain. 

of course, keith would never admit this to anyone. he hated admitting it to himself. that was supposed to be his rival, not someone to fall in love with!   
keith was a tall and lanky boy of 17 years. he had a head full of thick and inky black hair, along with swimming blue eyes and a thin strip mouth. he always made himself seem like a very tough and badass person, putting all of himself into missions. what he did in his free time would tell you otherwise. 

keith was an age regressor.

another common phrase for this is a 'little'. keith used this method of coping to deal with the stress of missions and everyday tasks, anxiety, and trauma from past neglect and abuse. being in 'littlespace', or the headspace he falls into when regressing, makes him feel very safe and protected. he has little gear, that consists of his pacifier, stuffies, blankie, onesies, toys and rattles, bottles and sippies, and diapers. these things made keith feel okay again.

unfortunately, to his dismay, keith did not have a caregiver. he desperately wanted one. he needed one. he tended to be a little brat and very clingy in his littlespace, depending on his mood. he always dreamed of having a caregiver to hold him and hush him, rock him to sleep and tell him stories, to change him and feed him, and to make sure he was okay. this thought made keith all warm inside, yet horribly upset knowing that he can't have it. 

despite knowing he can't have it, he needs it. and he's going to make sure, one day, that he will have it. and he knows exactly who he wants it to be.

lance mcclain.

it was a stretch, but he had hope. hope that one day he could win the heart of the tall, Cuban boy. lance had short, thick, hazel brown hair and very tan skin. his winning smile, chocolate brown eyes, and heartfelt laugh instantly lit up the room he was in. everyone loved lance. especially keith. but he had gotten good at hiding it, just like his little secret.

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi friends! i hope you liked this chapter,,,sorry it wasn't as long as i wanted it to be, but i wanted y'all to get to know keith and lance lol. i'm vv excited for this book to progress!! xoxo nat


	3. ıllıllı   🍼  two  🧸   ıllıllı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith’s little side starts to rear its head >:)

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

after keith had dashed to his room once the mission completed, he locked his door and sat on his bed, folding his hands together and twiddling his thumbs. he always tended to regress after missions like these—fighting monsters and dealing with radioactive waste on an alien planet really can take a lot out of you. he sighed and futilely resisted the urge to slip into his smaller headspace.

just as he found himself becoming somewhat comfortable, about to pull out his very special box of comfort items for this time hiding underneath his bed, a voice crackled on over the loudspeakers.

"paladins, i am calling a meeting in the lounge area to discuss our recent mission."

it was allura.

keith made an audibly distressed groan and buried his head into the pillow behind him. he didn't want to go to some stupid meeting, especially not when he was in this sort of headspace. nevertheless, he managed to slowly rise out of his bed and saunter to the lounge area.

once allura was satisfied with the knowledge that all the paladins had arrived, she cleared her throat and began discussing parts of the mission, of what they could improve on, and lastly what went wrong and how to fix it. she went into great detail, keeping the paladins enthralled on how they could become better paladins.

well, most of them, at least.

keith was an exception. as everyone else discussed and asked questions related to their mission, his mind was getting foggier by the second. he strained to at least make an attempt to halt his disassociation, but it deemed to be no use. eventually, he completely transferred headspaces and looked at everyone and everything through a different lens. the paladins suddenly seemed more like playmates and allura's talk seemed more like a boring adult meeting. blah, blah, blah, was all that keith really heard. 

he looked down and fiddled with the end of his shirt in order to try to distract himself from doing something he shouldn't. his headspace age was no more than 3 years old right now. all he wanted to do was cuddle with someone, play with someone, be fed, carried, changed, and tucked in. realizing he couldn't due to his lack of a caregiver and the fact that none of the other paladins, allura, or coran knew about his age regression, tears threatened to prick at his eyes.

he had been caught off track when his name was called. "keith!" allura snapped, scaring keith out of his own thoughts. he whimpered quietly and looked up. much to his surprise and dismay, all eyes were on him. they had been calling his name repeatedly and he wouldn't answer. looks of worry and confusion was painted across all their faces.

keith looked around frantically, as if he had seen a ghost. "are you okay?" shiro asked, his tone obviously hinting to his concern for keith right now. keith held back a choked sob, afraid of what everyone wanted of him or that he was in trouble. they all sounded fuzzy. everything looked fuzzy.

he stood up suddenly. "b-bathroom-" he squeaked, trying to hide the slurring of his words. he sprinted out of the room and into the bathroom. he swiftly shut the door and locked it, slumping to the floor against the wall and beginning to cry softly. how badly the boy wanted to be held. how desperately he wished someone would scoop him up and hush him, rock him, and hum to him. but he was cold and alone with no comfort but that of his own thumb, which had found its way to his mouth as he began nursing on it. 

keith was alone. he was scared, and he needed a hug. 

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this! check me out on wattpad (chh3rryc1garettes)!


	4. ıllıllı   🍼  three  🧸   ıllıllı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith gets discovered ;)

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

keith sat in the bathroom until the meeting had come to an end, his thumb acting as his only source of comfort. the paladins chattered and went their separate ways after the meeting had closed. pidge went to her room to finish tinkering on new machinery, hunk going to the kitchen to prepare dinner, shiro to the control room to discuss something with allura in private, and lance in the lounge area, relaxing and partaking in nothing.

once keith was certain everyone was cleared of the meeting area and the hallway, he slowly stepped out with a sniffle. he wanted to get to his room and to his pacifier and diapers as quick as possible. he had to go to the restroom, but couldn't use a toilet, seeing as he was only around 2 in his headspace right now.

lance soon grew bored and sighed, tilting his head back. he then began to wonder where keith ended up and why he was acting so weird during the meeting. the other paladins didn't pay much mind to it, seeing as this wasn't abnormal for keith to be like after a long and grueling mission. 

'is keith okay?' he wondered to himself. 

he knew he wasn't supposed to care, but he couldn't help it. they were seen as rivals, and rivals didn't usually care that much for each other. over time, though, lance began to grow fonder of keith, but he'd never tell anyone that. he looked around to make sure nobody was around and he got up, making his way quickly and quietly to keith's room.

inside that room was the little boy, desperately digging through his box of his comfort and little items. he pulled out a red pacifier and placed it in his mouth and hummed contently once he was nursing on it. he then pulled out his dinosaur onesie and diaper, along with a sippy cup and various toys. keith looked down at the items and whined. 

usually it wasn't an issue for keith to put these things on, but that was when he was either in an older headspace or when he was about to slip. this time it was different—keith was far too small to dress and diaper himself. he began to whine and huff. he looked up startled when he heard a knock on his door.

"keith, you in there? is everything okay?"

keith's eyes brimmed with tears of panic and fear as he began breathing heavier. his little items were splayed all across his bed and he was too scared to try to hide everything in such a short amount of time before the door inevitably opened. as if the situation couldn't get any worse, keith's bladder gave out because he was so worried and he began to wet his bed and sheets. tears started spilling down his face and he began to cry softly, trying to stop himself from going. it was no use.

"keith? seriously, we're worried about you-" 

lance began to open the door. keith yelped and grabbed a pillow to cover his now wet pants and bed. he wiped his tears and tried to put on a straight face, though sobs threatened to escape his little mouth.

"oh, there you are," lance sighed in relief, stepping in and then hesitating. "are you okay...?" he asked, noticing how keith's eyes were red and he was squirming quite noticeably. keith managed to force a nod. "what was earlier about?" lance questioned. keith didn't answer. he was struggling to find words and ways to react. he was wet and uncomfy. he needed a bath and a change and lots of cuddles.

but he couldn't.

his lip began quivering as he quickly began sobbing. lance stepped backwards, clearly taken aback. he had never seen keith cry. 

ever.

"h-hey, keith, i-it's okay-" he stuttered awkwardly, not entirely sure how to handle the scene unfolding before him. he knelt on the bed and reached out a hand before stopping and feeling something wet through his jeans. 'why was the bed wet..? did he....?' he thought before speaking out. "keith, what happened? what's going on?" he asked calmly. keith stopped hesitating. "w-wet!" the boy cried out and threw the pillow to the ground, not only revealing his soaked pants but the pacifier and toys surrounding him.

well that was one way to find out.

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi babes! thank you endlessly again for all the support!! the story just keeps getting better from here, i promise! i hope you're all enjoying reading this as much as i am writing it :)
> 
> xoxo, nat


	5. ıllıllı   🍼  four  🧸   ıllıllı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby!keith has finally arrived!!!! i love this chapter hehe

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

lance tried to hide the shock that took him over, but it was futile.

the last thing he had expected that day was to see keith kogane, of all people, sitting on his bed in a puddle of his own mess, surrounded by miscellaneous toys, baby snacks, a onesie and diaper, and even a pacifier, crying

he was clueless on what to do. he had loads of experience with children due to having such a large family back on earth. he had countless cousins and siblings to know the different behaviors between the varying ages of the children, and based on the way keith was acting, he was showing signs of being nowhere above two years old. nonetheless, lance was utterly confused. keith wasn't a baby, but lance knew that keith wasn't in his normal state of mind. that was for sure.

"o-okay, bud, uh..hey, can you look at me?" lance asked the boy softly.

keith was confused. why wasn't lance yelling at him? why wasn't he being laughed at right now? he just wet himself like a baby and was in the middle of a load of baby supplies...shouldn't he be getting made fun of? especially by his so-called rival, lance? he looked up at the cuban boy hesitantly, eyes swimming with tears and his lip in a sorry pout.

"can you tell me what's going on?" lance asked, eyeing the mess in front of him, then making direct eye contact with keith again.

the boy thought for a moment and slightly shook his head. to someone who knew what age regression was, this situation would gave been completely telltale by now. lance, on the other hand, had no idea what it was, so his confusion made perfect sense. despite the evident lack of adult-mindedness, lance could only wonder what was going on unless someone told him.

he waited a moment after keith's response. "should i go tell shiro...?"

"NO!"

lance jumped, taken aback by the small boy's sudden outburst and fresh wave of tears overtaking him once again.

"don' tell, 'm sorry!" he wailed.

lance nodded. "o-okay-" he responded shakily, extending a hand. normally, keith would have bitten his head off if he was caught showing such comfort to him. keith reached his arms out, still sobbing pathetically. lance slowly picked keith up and hoisted him onto his hip, ignoring the wetness on his pants. keith scrunched his nose and whined again at the discomfort, shoving his face into the crook of lance's neck.

keith looked almost...cute.

lance shook away those thoughts and focused on the task at hand: cleaning up the mess and keith. "hey bud," lance looked at keith, who was rubbing his eyes with balled fists, "i'm gonna run you a bath and get you and the mess cleaned up, okay? i don't know what this is all about just yet, but i'm gonna make sure youre comfortable and okay first."

keith nearly cried again out of happiness. this is what he's always wanted, and now he was finally getting it. lance was actually willing to take care of keith after yet another one of his accidents and make sure he was comfortable.

he was jerked out of his thoughts when lance had sat him down on the cold sink countertop, earning a whine from the boy and another request to be picked up. he seemed even younger in his headspace than when lance had found him. lance quickly hushed the boy. "shh, cariño. i'm going to run your bath and clean up your bed real quick. okay? stay here," he told him softly as he turned on the faucet and quickly went into keith's room to clean up his baby items off his bed, save a pacifier, onesie and diaper, just in case.

lance stripped the bed of its sheets and comforter, tossing it into a pile into the corner of the room. he then went back into the bathroom with the pacifier he had taken, standing in front of the baby. "hey, nene," he cooed softly. keith looked up at him with wide eyes, his thumb being contently nursed. "do you want this instead?" he experimentally held the pacifier to him, wondering if keith actually used it or just had it for the aesthetic.

keith removed the thumb from his mouth and opened his mouth slightly, awaiting the red plastic soother.

oh.

lance hummed as he got the message, placing the pacifier between his lips. keith immediately complied, nursing on it, satisfied. lance observed the sight in front of him for a moment in pure awe and slight shock util he remembere the bath. it was nearly overflowing. he scrambled to turn it off and added some bubbles he had found in keith's box of supplies, along with a few small toys like a toy airplane, a few rubber ducks, and some fish-themed soap and shampoo.

lance helped keith out of his dirty clothes, causing the boy to whine and squirm. "shh, it's alright, almost there," he soothed the boy as he helped him into the bathtub. keith immediately took one of the rubber ducks and began playing with it as lance began to help him wash. as lance rinsed the boy, he couldn't help but smile. although he was still confused, he had to admit that this was cute.

lance finished washing keith's hair soon after, allowing him to let keith play in the bubbles. lance grabbed a little handful of bubbles and put them on keith's head, managing to get a small giggle from the boy. he had to keep himself from freaking out. after they played and lance got soaked, keith was being helped out of the bath and into a big, fuzzy towel.

lance carried him bridal style back to his room and laid him on the bed. he glanced over at the onesie and diaper folded up on the other side of the bed and reached for them. keith squirmed and rolled around, his pacifier falling out and giggling a bit. lance smiled and rolled him back to face him, the boy still giggling. "alright, you," he took off the towel and keith pouted. the towel was warm and comfy, he didn't like being cold and exposed.

"oh, don't make such a face," lance cooed as he slipped a diaper under keith's hips. keith squirmed nervously and sheepishly covered his face. he always got shy during changes. lance smiled and hummed as he taped the diaper up and managed to get the squirmy boy into a red lion onesie. "there we go! all done," lance reassured keith, patting his stomach lightly and placing his pacifier back in his mouth. keith grunted and reached up for lance again. lance gladly took him into his arms and onto his hip.

keith balled his hands into fists again and rubbed his eyes, yawning and making his pacifier fall out of his mouth again. lance smiled a little and put the pacifier back in the baby's mouth, noticing his growing sleepy state. he made sure the door was locked to keith's room and dimmed the lights, sitting on the bed and leaning back so the top of his back and head rested against the wall. he propped a pillow up behind him and cradled keith in his lap. he stroked keith's hair and hummed an old lullaby that his mama used to sing to him when he was a boy. he rocked slightly with him until keith was snuggled up against lance's chest, falling asleep and contently sucking his pacifier.

lance sighed once keith was asleep, still in a slight state of shock after all that just happened. he took his phone out and began trying to do research while keith slept on his lap.

whatever this was, one part of himself prayed keith wouldn't remember this.

the other part hoped he did.

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for reading and supporting my story so far! if you don’t want to wait, check out the story so far on wattpad, ch3rryc1garettes!

**Author's Note:**

> can’t wait to show this to you guys! you can also check me out on wattpad ch3rryc1garettes:) thanks for reading!


End file.
